Earth working machines known in the art use work implements, such as dippers or buckets, for digging into work material, such as earth or rock, and moving loosened work material from one place to another at a worksite. Work implements often include ground engaging tools, such as tooth assemblies and shrouds, connected to the lip of the work implement to protect the work implement from abrasion and impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,413 to Lukavich directed to a replaceable, quick change, segmented cutting edge assembly for a loader bucket or the like. The assembly has a plurality of material engaging teeth which project forwardly from the bucket floor. The assembly comprises a plurality of easily handled, relatively small sections of bifurcated cutting edges. The sections telescopically engage the cutting edge support between the teeth and are mechanically retained on the support by interlock with encompassing protector means for the teeth.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.